User talk:Abatap
I'm getting better at making the pages for the wiki but it is always good that you look over them as i create them. - Cr33p3rb00m thnx about the grass, can you edit anything on the titanium edition page im thinkin about getting it, but i want to know what alls in i thanksJohn Deere Eby (talk) 16:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC) John Deere Eby do u know of u can use a big forklift to load a cultivator or sprayer onto a lowloader trailer? John Deere Eby (talk) 17:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) how many liters per hectare for grass? *I currently can't give you an answer here, but if you are collecting grass to use it on the biogas plant, I highly recommend you to go with chaffing corn instead because it has a much bigger yield. Abatap (talk) 06:05, November 12, 2013 (UTC) do u know anything about the cat fleet pack do u know anything about the cat fleet pack?John Deere Eby (talk) 17:17, November 12, 2013 (UTC) http://www.modhoster.com/mods/cat-fleet[[User:John Deere Eby|John Deere Eby]] (talk) 17:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) kJohn Deere Eby (talk) 17:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) can u figure out the working widths for the slurry tanks and the manure spreders?John Deere Eby (talk) 17:18, November 20, 2013 (UTC) waht bout the slurry tank in titaniumJohn Deere Eby (talk) 17:30, November 21, 2013 (UTC) what does the 12/22 mean fro the slurry tank? John Deere Eby (talk) 17:36, November 21, 2013 (UTC) how many rows does the grimme maxtron/tectron cover?John Deere Eby (talk) 17:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) where's the best places to sell all the crops( place that pays the highest)John Deere Eby (talk) 17:57, December 9, 2013 (UTC) are you the leader of this wiki? I think you should be. Robot_Rover Cyborg Crusaders 01:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not a leader. Our leader Mads Svenstrup Josiassen seems to be long gone. Maybe he will be back when FS15 comes out. : Abatap (talk) 03:25, August 15, 2014 (UTC) you should be an admin, but unfortunately there is no one to promote you. Robot_Rover Cyborg Crusaders 00:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :It is still possible through making a request on a special wiki but you have to meet certain requirements for them to promote you. :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Farming_Simulator_Wiki?t=20131219060219 :Abatap (talk) 03:47, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hey Abatap, from what I've seen in the recent activity, you seem to be the only user who's still active here. Lately I've been looking for a small wiki like this one where I could help out, and (hopefully) help in boosting overall activity. But seeing as though you're pretty much running the site, I didn't want to make any major edits without your consent. I'm sure there's no issues with just cleaning up the articles, but I was looking around and it appears as though all the pages could stand to be reorganized, which is a pretty big change. Really, my plan would just be to categorize all of the articles according to the version of Farming Simulator they're about, then create some templates to standardize them all, and I'd probably end making some more changes along the way. These kind of edits can change the look of a wiki a pretty big hurry, although it's almost always for the better. I just wanted to run all of this by you before I'd do anything. - Drewlzoo 12:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hello again, it's been a couple days since I left you my last message, so I just wanted to give you an update. With already having six versions of the game, and a seventh to be released soon, I thought it would be okay to go ahead and begin adding categories to equipment pages for the version they're available in. So something like the Linder Geotrac 94, which is available in both the 2013 and 2014 versions, I've added both categories "2013" and "2014". I think this is pretty important in order to prepare for the 2015 version, while still having information on older versions. This kind of organizing can be pretty difficult, but it's very possible to do it well, so I'll do my best. Also, I've started working on a format for articles at User:Drew1200/Krone Emsland. Feel free to criticize or change it however you want. Sorry if it feels like some new guy is just coming in and trying to change the whole wiki. :P I just love working with small wikis like this that have so much potential, and just need a little tiny bit of help. I really don't want it to feel like I'm trying to take over the wiki, so please give me any advice or criticism you have. :) - Drewlzoo 16:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hey Abatap, I think it's about time I proposed this. I don't think it's really necessary to say that this wiki could really benefit from an active admin, and I know you're aware of Wikia's adoption program. I'd really like to do a co-adoption, if you're up for it. I've done solo-adoptions and co-adoptions before, and the co-adoption strategy is typically way more successful. So just leave me a message with your thoughts, and hopefully we can have adopted this wiki by the end of the week. :) - Drewlzoo 15:14, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *Well I've actually tried to adopt the wiki once but they wanted me to make a blog post about it here and all that fuss which I think not really worth it. Apart from us not being able to delete pages, I can't really see a purpose of being an admin here. You should try asking User:Drew1200 about this stuff. Abatap (talk) 18:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) **Wait, ask who? :P I hadn't noticed your adoption request before, now I see what you mean. Right now, you and I seem to be the only people who contribute at all (aside from anons). If there's only two of us, talk page messages should suffice, but we should probably create a blog just in case someone else joins. I'm willing to write a quick blog about it with your approval, and I doubt it'll be much fuss since there's nobody else here. If you're willing to make another attempt, I'm all for it. - Drewlzoo 18:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ***Didn't realize it was you because your signature link says Drewlzoo but liks to Drew1200. So make the blog post then I'll comment on it or something then you can submit your proposal for adoption. 02:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ****Ah, yeah, a lot of people get that mixed up. The "lzoo" is supposed to look a bit like a "1200", but apparently it doesn't too much. I'd change it, except I've had it for five years now, so I'm a bit hesitant. :P I'll write the blog tomorrow, thanks for the help. - Drewlzoo 03:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Contact Hey, would you happen to have an email, or even a social network or something where I'd be able to contact you? There's some stuff I'd like to talk about that I wouldn't be comfortable saying publicly. - Drewlzoo 12:00, October 18, 2014 (UTC) *avtrneyney@gmail.com Abatap (talk) 12:34, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Marshall Trailers I noticed you reverted some of the changes I made to the Marshall Trailers. If you think that's how it should be, I have no problem with that, but I did want to quickly explain why I did that. In FS14, as well as on the equipment list for FS15, the "Marshall ST 1800" is listed just like it is between those quotes. Also, on the Marshall Trailer details, the type of trailer is in parenthesis. If the names are different in-game for FS13, we may just want to go with what you have right now, but I just wanted to let you know. - Drewlzoo :That makes sense, thanks. - Drewlzoo Just a heads up, I'm probably not going to be very active after Thursday when FS15 is released. I plan to spend my free time playing it instead of working here, just for a couple days. In the meantime, I'm trying to get as much done here as possible. I've only got three brands left, and then we'll have articles for every vehicle in the game. - Drewlzoo 16:59, October 27, 2014 (UTC) New Skin I think I've finished working on the new skin. We might be able to make some more updates later on, but for the time being, it's fully functional, and I personally think it's a lot nicer than what we currently have. I was going to add it, but I wanted to make sure you were cool with it first. - Drewlzoo 23:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :I added the skin to your personal CSS, you should be seeing right now. - Drewlzoo 12:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Definitely agreed about the background image, my only problem was that it'd take me a little bit of time to be able to find something that works. I was just going to do this for now, and update it next time I have a chance to get a good image (keeping in mind that my priority would be the wiki's content). I see what you mean about the NavBar standing out, I'll see what I can do about it. It's very difficult to code that part, so I don't think I could get a very good gradient, but I can certainly adjust the solid color to something that matches the buttons more closely. I'll mess with it some to see if I can the gradient to work, too, just in case. Thanks for your suggestions. :) - Drewlzoo 01:35, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I got the background image to work, I think. Although I haven't tested it on different screen sizes yet. How does it look for you? - Drewlzoo 15:22, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think we will have to create the gradient transition. I can do it pretty easily, the biggest problem is simply that I'm normally using my laptop, which doesn't have the right software on it. I should be able to do it before too long, though. - Drewlzoo 02:29, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Animals In FS15, I haven't noticed a single change as far as animals go. They seem to be exactly the same as they were in FS13. The same goes for most crops, although wood chips were added. In these cases, do you think we should still separate the articles based on the version, or should we just keep one article that covers both versions? - Drewlzoo 12:33, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Mainpage Just so you know, I update the mainpage. I still needs some work, but I think it's much better now. If you have any suggestions or changes you think should be made or problems with it, please let me know. :) - Drewlzoo 17:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the invite to make a profile - now done :) I'd like to add some strategy tips to certain pages, like for baling, cows, certain machinery etc. What is the protocol for this in terms of keeping content suitable for a wiki? Thanks for your help, Smoli83 (talk) 02:08, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Biogas plant question When I Unload The Grains I Harvested In The Silos Money Not Increase :What silos are you talking about? You cannot unload anything other than chaff or mowed grass into the silos located on the biogas plant or nearby the cow meadow, and even then you will only get paid once the silage is ready (you have to fill at least 10% of one silo (60,000 litres) to be able to start the fermentation process which takes about 12 in-game hours) and you transfered it into the biogas plant processing pit. If you just want to sell your grains harvested in a normal way (combine harvester) at the plant, then just dump them straight into the processing pit, not fermentation required here. Abatap (talk) 02:25, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Mainpage design Stopped by to visit and noticed the standard right rail missing from your mainpage. I also noticed the large amount of redundant information. Navigation, top section and the tabber all contain and link to the same information. I was wondering if you would mind if I revamped (we call it a 'spiff') your main page to include more information like a news feed, a twitter feed (if the game developer has one for it), maybe the latest video trailer, slideshow or slider. If you hate it, you can always revert it back. Also, just FYI, tabber does not generally work in mobile and more than 50% of our community views from mobile. What it does, is it strings all the information on all the tabs, into one single article which can make for a ton of scrolling. Especially on a smartphone! Let me know - Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 23:14, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Well, these redutant links (I'm talking about the topics section link lists here) on the main page aren't a problem in our situation, I believe, because I've always been kind of skeptical towards the top navigation bar (although I understand that filling it out is essential for mobile view users). As for the mobile-friendly tabbers replacement and the right widget, your contribution will be appreciated. Abatap (talk) 04:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::By redundant I meant that the nav bar, the top section and the tabber all have the exact same information. I get wanting the top section regardless of the nav bar, but the tabber is not mobile friendly no matter how you slice it. No tabber is, and this one contains the text from the pages that the other two link to. I have some time to work on the mainpage today. Of course any of my changes can be reverted or altered. I will see what I can do to help the background as well. Pinkachu (talk) 22:59, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I changed your logo and background, then gave your mainpage a facelift by adding headers, news feeds, videos, featured images and a slideshow. I don't play the game so not sure of the best images for 'Featured' but easy enough for you to change out if desired since it's a slideshow. I did preserve your tabber into a template if you want to use it again for something. Let me if you have questions. Thanks for allowing me to help out. Pinkachu (talk) 00:31, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thank you! The twitter and the news widgets are pretty nice. I'm not sure if we need these featured image or model widgets though, I think something like a "featured" or "popular (defined by number of comments or visits or something)" articles would be of more use. Is there such a widget? I know there is one similar thing that you can see on the right on the wiki activity page. Abatap (talk) 06:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::The models on the mainpage is simply a gallery and can be replaced with whatever you want there instead. As for 'widgets' the items to the right on the activity and article pages are controlled by us as far as I know and those items cannot be added to a mainpage. Glad I was able to help but you can of course change out anything you don't care for. Pinkachu (talk) 22:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Ок. Thanks for your contribution once again. Abatap (talk) 04:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) How Do I Know If The Mod Is Enabled Should I Have To Install The Mods In My Farming Simulator 2015 When The Game Running Or Should I Quit It First? :If the game was running during the installation of any mod then you will most likely have to relaunch the game for it to see your freshly installed mods. I don't have FS15 at the moment, but in FS13 there is a special mod menu in the main game options screen, there you can see all the installed mods your game has detected upon launch. Abatap (talk) 04:41, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Should I Move The Move The Mod To Mods Folde Or Extract It? :::All of the officially approved mods (http://farming-simulator.com/mods.php?lang=en) come packaged into *.exe files with white "Mod Hub" logo. All you need to install a mod from such files is to double click it. After that you can open up your game and the mod should work. As for the rest mods, they usually come packaged in *.zip (achive) files which you have to install manually by copying them into special mods folder in your Documents/My Games folder (true only for Windows operating system). Sometimes mods come in bundles where individual *.zip files come packaged into another *.zip or *.rar file, so it's always a good idea to open any *.zip or *.rar file and to see if it has any *.zip files inside of it. In case if all you can see inside is a bunch of folders and other files, then you are safe to copy the *.zip file to the mods folder and this will it for installing a mod manually. In case if you see more *.zip files inside, then you will have to extract them out of the file they've been packaged in and then move them to the mod folder. In case if my wall of text sounds confusing then just find a related video on Youtube or a guide on Steam. Vandalism Hello: Just FYI I reverted a vandalism edit by an anon user to the front page. Not sure if you want to set protect on the front page or not. --Slivicon (talk) 19:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you but I don't think we need to lock anything here. Also, thanks for your recent contributions to the wiki. Abatap (talk) 01:51, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Non-Standard Characters Several of the European brand names (and therefore, the names of the equipment pieces they produce) have non-standard characters in them, such as ö and ä. I don't have a keyboard that can produce these letters easily, and I assume that many others do not either. This makes it difficult to link to and search for articles containing such letters. I've noticed that the Wiki flip-flops on the naming convention when such letters appear. In some cases, they are given as-is, with no other redirects (e.g. Pöttinger). In other cases, brands and equipment are simply named without the diacritics and umlauts (e.g. Pottinger). In yet more cases, an 'e' is used to replace the diacritics (e.g. Poettinger). In almost no case did I find a redirect that solves the issue (e.g. Pottinger redirecting to Pöttinger). I think it might be good to decide on a single guideline for this, and the sooner the better. Thanks in advance. --Headrock (Talk) 02:32, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :We have a list of redirects in the FS13 section of the wiki that were supposed to fix the issue you are talking about. As for the national alphabet character convertion rules, here they are for German (look at DIN 5007 variants 1 and 2, we used both of them to produce two different redirects for any page that has these national symbols in its title): https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alphabetische_Sortierung Abatap (talk) 05:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Also the xml files in the game data can sometimes be a good indicator, as sometimes they'll show things like Poettinger for Pöttinger, which might help when trying to make a choice for a convenience redirect, etc. --Slivicon (talk) 13:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :I see my problem now - I was working exclusively with the FS15 articles, which totally lacked the same redirect structure as FS2013, which is why I couldn't find any proper redirects for it. The disparity between how the Wiki search and the Add Link search work is what threw me off the rest of the way. :I've gone and added the missing redirects for all FS15 articles I could find. --Headrock (Talk) 15:53, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Feedback on Articles If it's not too much of a hassle, I'm looking for feedback on the articles I've written in the past couple of months. I've expanded a lot of FS15 articles, and so far I've not heard a word on whether they were any good. I assume that silence is a good indicator (no complaints = probably good), but some criticism wouldn't hurt. Could you read a few, and tell me what you'd change? Examples: Chaff (Farming Simulator 15), Grimme Maxtron 620 (Farming Simulator 15)... --Headrock (Talk) 23:25, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well I don't have FS15 at the moment, so I cannot check the correctness of the articles or add some relevant information in this section of the wiki. That's why I'm just sitting here and looking at you and other people working on these articles. As for the chaff article, it looks pretty nice, apart from unnecessary capitalization on keywords like Chaff or Grass and a certain lack of screenshots for such a lengthy article. It would be nice to add some pictures to show the chaffing process itself, the transportation of chaff and maybe a process of filling it in a silo. I would of course add these to your article myself but as I said before, I don't have the game atm. You can also go talk to Drew1200 since he was the main contributor to the FS15 section. Abatap (talk) 03:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I did add quite a few images to the Grass (Farming Simulator 15) article as an example of what that looks like. I was going to ask if they were a little too much. The screenshooting process is complicated, you gotta set up your shots and take them at just the right time, plus all the work that needs to be done to get the crops the way you need them in the shot - it's a lot of work. I might get back to that when I'm done rewriting all the other FS15 stubs though. ::As to capitalization, I think it's helpful to capitalize game concepts whenever they appear, it makes them stand out more and sort of lets the player know that there are links to certain words that they could look for - without re-linking every time a concept name comes up. Do you think it is difficult to read? --Headrock (Talk) 03:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, your grass article has all the screenshots spot-on! I understand what you said about screenshots being too expensive on labor to make, but it's not like you have some sort of a deadline here. In other words, just enjoy your game while also making a screenshot here and there which you could add to some article later. As for the keyword captilization, I still think this is unnecessary since, as far as I understand, it doesn't go along with wiki guidelines. You also aren't really supposed to "linkify" a keyword each time you place it in your text. One or two links per keyword are enough for the whole page. Abatap (talk) 06:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: I agree, and I do try not to linkify too often - only the first time a keyword is mentioned in each chapter. It sucks to see a keyword and have to scroll back several chapters to figure out where the link was, or have to go search for that keyword - when you can just look through the last few paragraphs and find it. I know that Wikipedia follows this sort of guideline in many articles, especially long ones. And the capitalization reminds the reader that a link does exist, if he's interested. If you happen to see an article you think has too many caps, I'd be grateful if you could try to fix it so that I get an idea of how much/little capitalization you think is actually necessary. :::: And no, I can't do screenshots while playing - they'll never come out spot-on if I do! :P --Headrock (Talk) 13:43, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well it's not about what I think about capitalization really, it's more about following the guidelines to keep the wiki look in check. What I personally think is not important since I'm a simple contributor just like you. As for the screenshots then I guess you can just leave placeholders in your articles so someone else could bring their screenshots. Abatap (talk) 16:43, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Reverts I noticed several reverts without any explanation why in the edit summary? Anyway, for example, I'm wondering why you think Category:Farming Simulator 2013 Feeding Technology‎‎ does not belong to Category:Feeding Technology, as it seems a pretty logical and obvious categorization to me...thanks --Slivicon (talk) 14:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :I've reverted some of your changes in the FS2013 section of the wiki because I feel like it's finished and doesn't really need any minor changes like swtiching to using your new template instead of the standard main template. As for your category hierarchy question, I don't quite understand what is the logics of your proposal since the currently employed "%game_title% %in-game_shop_cat_name%" scheme proved to be the right choice. The Category:Feeding Technology category and the likes on the other hand are supposed to group up all of the "real life prototype" articles, so you aren't really supposed to add anything game-related to that section of wiki, outside of using the version template of course. Personally, I'm kind of sceptical about the whole existence of that real life section of the wiki because it places some really unnecessary burden on us and I feel that the most of the articles that would go into that section could be easily replaced with a simple reference link to some manufacturer, or better, a wikipedia page, provided either of these exist of course. But anyway, it was User:Drew1200's idea and I respect his contribution to the wiki so I guess we will have to get that section nice and shiny at some point. :I also have a question for you about these "See also" sections and the + - toggle lists you've added to some articles. While I understand that their purpose is probably to improve navigation options for mobile platforms, it still feels to me like you are trying to do someone else's work here. I mean, the default Wikia layout already has this "See also" section at the bottom of each page with page thumbnails and all that from the same category which works quite nice with the current category system (at least in the 2013 section of this wiki). As far as I remember it is missing from the mobile view but this could change any day so all of your effort would be scratched. It would also be nice if you could hide these custom lists for non-mobile article view I'm sure Wikia has some tag for this. Abatap (talk) 15:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I would have appreciated a reason in the edit summary of a revert. A revert without explanation is widely considered bad wikiquette; kind of a "middle finger" to the person. Anyway, yeah, the more I've come back to work on Wikia, the more I've grown to despise the current wikia skin, and have had to resort to using the old monobook skin which doesn't include some of the dynamic features you mentioned (the price of also getting rid of the wikia invented clutter and garbage). With that and seeing other editors also mentioning how bad the visual editor is, I've been contemplating leaving Wikia and possibly starting a farming simulator wiki on a host that doesn't have all of this, rather a clean and easy readable "vector" skin like Wikipedia, but not sure I'm interested in taking on something like that right now. "See also" is a staple of Wikipedia and many other wikis that use the mediawiki software, but obviously wikia is continuing to try and "re-invent" the wheel. If you and others feel those types of dynamic lists and such are not helpful, or interfere with mobile users in some way, feel free to remove them, I'm likely done trying to contribute on the wikia platform. Best of luck. --Slivicon (talk) 16:04, July 16, 2015 (UTC)